rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Sicarius
Peter Sicarius, also known as Peter Kurtgriss 'and frequently introduced as "'Eagle Eye'd Pete," was born twenty-eight years ago in the Morytanian town of Burgh De Rott. Having lost both parents to the Vampyres surrounding the area, Peter fell in line with the Myreque to exact his vengeance. After a relatively short term of service with them, Peter left their ranks due to philosophical differences. Peter spent the earliest years of his young adulthood traversing the swamp, desperately trying to leave. Eventually, he did, and after a few months as a small time adventurer, the philosophical differences that made him leave the Myreque found him a job with the Kinshra. Peter spent a few years in the Kinshra, becoming a member of a special operations unit that focused on recruitment and clean up. One fateful evening in the Rising Sun, a duo of Sicarius appeared before Peter and persuaded him to become a servant for the Sicarius. Enticed by tales of plot and regular activity fame and fortune, Peter gladly accepted. After two weeks as a servant, Peter was blooded and obtained the rank and title of Child. Peter is presently alive, well, and a blooded member of the Sicarius, holding the rank of Child. Appearance Peter is a rather distinct looking individual, sporting a completely clean shaven head and a full, short black beard. He stands six feet tall, even, and weighs in at about one hundred and seventy five pounds, and has unextraordinary green eyes. Personality Even as a Zamorakian and a Sicarius, Peter's demeanor is best described as simply friendly. He is not prone to visibly get angry at people, generally refrains from open insults and jibes, and does his best to come off as polite and well mannered. Peter fancies himself something of a people person and has a distinct knack for talking to people. He thinks of himself as a gentleman at heart, generally trying to do the right thing and keeping everyone's best interests at heart. However, he does subscribe to the teachings of Zamorak to some degree, believing in might through personal strength and taking his fair share of enjoyment in general chaos. He could be considered morally loose in some areas, having no real problem with killing people but not taking any personal enjoyment out of it either. Equipment ''Armor'' Peter's most notorious set of armor consisted of a full set of Dragonhide, ordained heavily with symbols of Zamorak and possibly blessed by clerics of that religion as well. He topped this off with a very sinister looking stell medium helmet, which was painted blood red to go along with the rest of his attire. Suffice to say, anyone who had innate fear of anything Zamorakian would be petrified of Peter. After joining the Sicarius, Peter tuned down the open display of his preference of Gods, opting for a dark, studded leather body and a similarly dark leatherskirt. He is commonly seen with an Amulet of Glory slung around his neck as well, with a grey cloak tracing after him. More recently, Peter added a Focus Sight to his collection, making him look like a cybernetic pirate. ''Weaponry'' Peter's signature weapon would be his longbow, which appears to have been carved from the logs of a magical tree. Aside from that, he also carries with him a thinner sort of longsword, which he is seemingly adequate with, but not exceptionally skilled. Biography ''Early Life'' Peter was born in Burgh De Rott twenty-eight years ago to Reginald and Emilia Kurtgris. Given the deplorable conditions of Burgh De Rott and the constant threat of Vampyric assault and blood tithing, Peter's early child hood was not very pleasant and he prefers to simply not speak of it. When he was six years old, both of his parents were brutally executed by Vampyres. As a result of his sudden status as an orphan, Peter immediately fell in with the Myreque. The Myreque indoctrinated in Peter a strong hatred for Zamorak and everything even dimly associated with him and his accursed swamp. He was trained in archery and melee combat for a hellishly long period, his hatred towards Vampyres and their ilk driving him to excell. When he was eighteen, he began getting into his first field missions. Peter quickly grew infamous among the Myreque for his brutality, even going as so far as to kill humans he even remotely suspected of consorting with Vampyres or the God of Chaos. A year and a half later, the Myreque had enough of his flagrant violence and ferociousness. They cast him out of Burgh De Rott, exiling him and, as they had hoped, dooming him to death within the swamps. It was in the swamps, however, that Peter had a lot of time to simply think. When he wasn't fighting for his life or fleeing from certain death, of course. He found that his problems didn't lie with Zamorak, but rather, just Vampyres. After all, it had become apparent his morality and work ethic were much more in line with Zamorak than Saradomin. ''Kinshra'' The Sicarius Gallery Work in Progress. Trivia *Peter's nickname, "Eagle Eye'd Pete," is a direct homage to a minor character of the same name from the web comic the Order of the Stick. *Peter's demeanor and work ethic were heavily inspired by the Sniper from Team Fortress 2. *As opposed to other Sicarius, Peter neglecting to be a dick most of the time has lead him to the Out of Character nickname "Good Guy Pete." *Following events in the Rising Sun, Pete keeps a napkin signed by Russia framed and hung up on the wall in his quarters. Category:Zamorakian Category:Sicarius Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Retired Category:Incomplete Articles